Quick Draw
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: VashXWolfwood Fluff I did. My first time doing fluff, I was so nervous.Bad things happen, but Wolfwood is there to comfort the Stampede.


Quick notes As much as I wish I did...As much as I dream...I do not own Trigun...I wish! I wish! I wish!...Ok...I was so scared to touch this manga/anime and this pairing. I was scared I wouldn't do it justice, it really is one of my favorite ones! But...here goes nothing...I hope its worth it UU...YAOI and all that good stuff…don't like, don't read. Save yourself the humiliation…Forgive Typos and Errors...Enjoy 3

I'm sick of it...I'm sick and tired of it, every damned day. The same thing. Wake up. Chase that idiot around. Try not to kill anyone, God forbid! He would cry if that happened! Get shot at, can't forget that. Have those two girls jump all over my ass because of him. Then make my way back to my room, to muse over the days events and wonder to myself...wonder why I even help him in the first place. I lean back, reaching in my jacket, searching for my cigarettes. When I find them I stick on lightly in my mouth. Now I've just gotta find my matches. My hands roam over my jacket, feeling every crease, every pocket, every opening. They have to be here somewhere.

A knock at my door.

I'll ignore it. I don't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Wolfwood?" My blood goes cold. Only he can make me freeze up like that. My hands tighten on my jacket, griping it. I remain silent a few more seconds.

"Wolfwood...are you there?" More silence. What he says next should let me know if its urgent or not. "N-Nicholas?" Shit. It's important.

"What..." I mutter. I hear him sigh a little in relief. Obviously, he was glad I was there. I hear him fidget with the doorknob. "No use," I think. "I've locked it, you can't get to me in here."

"N-...Wolfwood. I need to talk to you...Could you please..." I listened to his voice trail off. I grit my teeth. If I let him in I don't know what might happen. On the other hand, just leaving him there like that is enough to break my heart. "He's so childlike." I think. Something in the back of my mind says _he's not a child. _I ignore it, the way I always do. He's so precoutious. He could easily pass for a teenager, perhaps even younger. Perhaps that's why I'm drawn to him like I am. I've always had a soft spot for children. Despite his size, he's childlike enough for the both of us.

"W-Wolfwood...Please..." I hear again. My heart swells. He does sound childlike. Like a little boy pleading with someone for something important. "A bully." I think. I'm acting like a bully. I close my eyes, then get up. Pulling my jacket off and throwing it over a chair, I walk over to the door. I hesitate, my hand on the knob. I sigh deeply, then slowly turn.

The door swings open, and the first thing I notice are those aqua eyes. Any woman would swoon at being gazed at like this by those things. Tears are formed around the edges, slowly running down his face, leaving crimson marks on that red coat. I sigh. Taking a step toward him I throw my arms over his head. "What?...what happened..?" I ask, pulling him to my chest and swallowing him with my embrace. I hear him sob, then sniffle. By now I'm sure his tears have stained my shirt, or worse, his snot has. I feel him reach up, wrapping his arms around my waist as he falls into me.

"He...He died..." Just what I expected. Someone he probably didn't even know had died, and he was blaming himself...again. I feel him trembling, shaking, with every sob. He cries harder, griping my shirt, yanking it down as he drowns out his cries by burying himself deeper into me.

"He...h-he died..." I hear him hiccup softly and sniffle. "He...died..t-trying to...get away.." I hear him bite his lip trying to stifle a sob. "They...th-hey were shooting at me!...He...he shouldn't have...even...even been there..." He finishes, sobbing loudly. He doesn't have to tell me the whole story, he knows this. With that, I can imagine what happened. Obviously some bounty hunter had tried to collect his bounty and someone got caught in the crossfire when he had tried to run. I sighed deeply. Strengthening my grip, I squeezed him closer to me. "He really does seem like a child...Like when a little boy loses a pet. He's so frail..." I think to myself. "I'll have to calm him down...If he keeps crying like this he's going to end up-" I don't finish my thought as I hear him cough loudly, followed by another sob. "Damnit." I think. I lower my chin, resting it in his soft blond hair. He smells like gun oil and soap. "Shhh...shh...It's alright..It's ok." I say soothingly. I feel his grip loosen a little on my shirt, a good sign. I lead him inside and over to the bed. I watch him sit, his head still pressed roughly against my stomach, both hands still attached to my shirt. I reach up with my hands and run them through his hair. "This usually calms him down..." I think. Slowly but surely, his hands relax and I hear him breathing slower against me. I glance down, seeing wet stains all over my shirt. "Great...I'll have to wash this later." I think again. I stare up at the ceiling. His breath is ragged now, but much softer than it was before.

"W-Wolfwood..." I hear him mutter. I stay staring at the ceiling. "N-Nick.." I hated when he called me that. It was the one time I couldn't refuse him anything. I couldn't ignore him any longer so I lowered my gaze and was met with those aqua orbs again. This time, they were red around, and looked swollen. He had wet marks all over his face and his nose. His cheeks had turned a delicate crimson, and he looked helpless. "Yeah..." I said, reaching up and taking the cigarette from my mouth.

"I...I'm so sorry..." He mumbled again. Burying his face back into my stomach he continued crying. It wasn't long before he had a coughing fit. I griped his hands and pried him off me. Lowering myself to my knees, I pulled his chin up until he faced me.

"It...is not..your fault." I said calmly. I saw his mouth open in protest, and simply laid a finger over it.

"It isn't. Things like this happen. The world isn't perfect. It's something you'll have to deal with." I saw hurt flash across his eyes. My heart stung. I sat up, kissing him gently on the forehead. "I'll be here when you need a shoulder to cry on." I saw his face relax a little. "Or a shirt to ruin." I said, glancing down at my wet shirt. I saw a frail smile creep across his lips. It wasn't one of his fake smiles, the ones that he put on for the girls and me when he was in trouble. This one was genuine. It's rare, but when it happens, my heart melts. "No matter what goes wrong, or when, or how, or why...I'll be here for you when it's all over. Right?" I said, touching our foreheads together.

"R-Right.." He said, hiccupping a little and drying his eyes. I kissed him gently on the lips, pushing him back onto the bed. I crawled next to him as he straightened up, laying his head on the soft pillows. I yanked the covers up around us and held him closely.

I'm not sure how long it took for him to fall asleep. It seemed like ages of him twirling my fingers in his, or turning to gaze at me, probably making sure I was still here with him and awake. When I finally heard his breathing even out, and felt his hands go limp, I sighed. I didn't like how easily he could get to me. If it was anyone else I'd let them alone with their problems, not wanting to get involved. But when it came to him...I had to. I had to make sure nothing hurt him. Call it love, call it some kind of "parental instinct". Call it whatever you like. I'll be here for him as long as I can. As long as he keeps cutting through my defense and warming my heart, I've got no other choice.

"Night...Vash." I say slowly. Reaching down I kiss him gently on his cheek. Moving lower, I feel something in the pocket of his coat. Dipping my hand in, I pull out my matches.

"Great...now I find them." I think, my arms wrapped around my companion. I sigh and throw them onto the table next to my jacket. "I'll do it when he wakes up..." I tell myself, as I drift off sleepily.

End Notes There you have it. I hope I did good with this… I really like Trigun and wanted to do something sweet. Actually this is my first Fluff since I'm usually doing lemons XD I hope everyone enjoyed it. And, as always, flames welcomed, they just light a fire under me to write more things to piss you off with.

Thanks for reading, review please 3

Truly, SoapBoxDerby 3


End file.
